Lips Of An Angel
by Coconutters
Summary: Small One-Shot where Will reflects on his relationship with Rachel after he ends it when the phone rings.


_**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Glee or the song "Lips Of An Angel" by Hinder. I suggest giving it a listen after you read this, close your eyes and picture it. That's what caused me to write this, the idea wouldn't leave me alone! As always, reviews are love.  
**_

_**This is AU and futuristic, Will is still married to Terri and the baby debacle never happened. This is Rachel's senior year after sectionals. Rachel is with Finn.**_

Will Schuester sunk into soft creme colored couch in his and Terri's apartment. He propped his feet up on the coffee table, something Terri would chide him for if she were to walk into the living room. He sighed as he twisted off the top of his third beer of the night and glanced at the clock. 1:30am. Will was tired,sectionals took place earlier that day and he let his mind wonder and soon he was back in the auditorium anxiously awaiting his kids to take the stage.

He could see her float on stage, arms lifted whimsically in the air. The spot light hit her and her eyes sparkled. _She is so beautiful,_ he thought. As she began to belt out the first note he remembered why he loves her. Loved her. He had finally ended it with her a week before the competition. He hated to do it so close to something so important to them both, but he couldn't go on with it. Terri began questioning him of reasons why he left so early in the morning. Will always told her it was 'Glee stuff,' which wasn't a total lie. Rachel was in Glee Club after all.

It started out so innocent. Just two people talking and finding comfort in one anothers' words. Then, when Terri left town for the weekend for a _Linen's and Things_ retreat things took a turn in a different direction. Rachel came to his apartment in tears in the dead of night. It was this past summer, so Rachel was in a beautiful yellow and white sundress. Her hair, which was at one time earlier that day in a neat up do, was half down with wisps of hair sticking to her face where tears had once been.

Will took in the sight before him when he opened the door and immediately took her in his arms and just held her. He brushed the hair out of her face and rubbed circles on her back. After a few minutes of crying she looked up through her wet long lashes and asked him, "Do you ever feel worthless? Like no one else understands you, or sees you for who you really are? Like people just look through you?"

"All the time," was all he said before he gently placed his hands on either side of her face and kissed her swollen, perfect lips.

He remembered that moment so vividly that he could almost feel her underneath him. He could smell her perfume. He remembered how she felt as they made love that night. That night meant everything to him, it was the night he fell in love with her. Now, it was just a memory, a fleeting moment in his life that he thinks of when he's laying next to his wife, in the dark, in their bed. He doesn't feel guilty, because he knows what he and Rachel shared for six months was real. A involuntary tear spilled onto his cheek as he took a sip from his beer.

"Will! Could you bring me my book off the night stand?" Terri shouted from the bathtub. Will got up, placed his beer on the coffee table that they couldn't afford and crossed the living room into their bedroom where he grabbed her book.

"Here, Terri." He extended his arm to hand her the book.

"Thanks, honey." He turned to leave.

"Will, are you alright? You've been upset for a while. What's the matter, baby?" As Will was about to assure her that he was 'just stressed' the phone rang. He gave her a small smile.

"I'll get it, enjoy your bath." On the third ring he grabbed the phone from it's cradle by the couch. He sat back down and grabbed his beer.

"Hello?" There was a pause on the other end, and a shaky intake of breath.

"Will."

_Honey why are you calling me so late?_

_It's kinda hard to talk right now._

"Rachel. Are you alright? It's late." A stifled sob was heard on the other end.

"I can't do this, Will. Be without you. Be with someone else." Will dropped his voice.

_Honey why are you crying, is everything okay?_

_I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud._

"Rachel, we have to. I have a wife, and a career. You don't want me. Trust me. You belong in New York, in an over priced studio apartment with a roommate you hate and a job you love."

"I love _you,_ Will. Don't you ever miss me? Don't you ever think about me? You told me once you wished things were different. That you were with me, not _her._ Is that still true?"

_Well, my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_.

Will stared at his ungraded Spanish tests, trying to find the right words. Of course it's still true, but he knows in his heart that he and Rachel can never be. It would never work.

"We've been over this. Rachel, yes I do still love you and damnit I miss you. But you _know_ it's for the best. For both of us." There was no answer on the other end.

"It's good to hear from you, Rachel. I missed the sound of your voice." He knew he shouldn't say things like that, but he had to let her know that she mattered. That she wasn't easily forgotten.

"Me, too. I'll bet you don't think of me as often as I think of you." He could almost see her sweet half smile. The one she gave him when her head was on his chest.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_  
_It sounds so sweet_  
_Coming from the lips of an angel_  
_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_  
_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_  
_With the lips of an angel_

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight_  
_And yes I've dreamt of you too..._

_"_I think of you more than I should. I've always thought of you more than I should." He picked up a pen and doodled a treble clef on a student's test. He heard a voice in the background, but couldn't make out who it was or what was said.

"Who was that?" No answer.

"Rachel, who was that?"

"It's Finn. He's at my house. He asked me who I was talking to and that I needed to h-"

"Why is he at your house?" Will felt like his heart was being constricted. He grabbed for his beer.

"You know we're dating, that's not news to you." Her voice was flat.

"I-I didn't know it was that serious. Have you guys..." He let his voice drift off. He couldn't say it. He didn't want to think it.

"That's why I wanted to call you. I needed to know...if we had any chance." Will finished his drink and slammed it down. _Is she really asking what I think she's asking? _With no response, Rachel continued.

"Because if there is a chance, any chance at all I'll tell him to leave. I'll tell him I can't be with him and I'll wait for you. I'll wait for you as long as you'll let me." Will heard the bathtub beginning to drain. He was running out of time.

"I'm sorry, Rachel. I can't. I can't let you waste your life waiting for me."

"But, Will, it wouldn't be wasting my li-"

"Goodbye Rachel." He hung up the phone and sat there, head in his hands. Realizing what had just happened. A voice brought him back to his surroundings.

"Will? You ready for bed, honey?" He looked up and saw his wife standing before him in her usual night gown.

"Yeah, be there in a sec." She smiled at him and left the room. Will let out a long sigh, put his hands on his knees and stood up. He looked at the phone and shook his head. He walked into his and Terri's bedroom, threw back the covers on his side and slid in between the sheets. Terri turned off the lamp and pulled her blindfold over her eyes. Will lay there in the darkness, the memories taking over his mind like unwanted ghosts.


End file.
